


Dancer Au (Denfin)

by lordsavemepls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Smut, Violence, massive trigger warning, you're gonna hate me when this is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsavemepls/pseuds/lordsavemepls
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen is a dancer at a club. Mathias Køhler is a rich diplomat looking for fun and trouble after a violent breakup. After following Mathias, Tino is led in a world of scandal, sex, lies, violence, and tons of trouble. Will he be able to survive?Massive Trigger warning for: violence, smut, gore, death, and more.
Relationships: Denmark/Finland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), gay/gay
Kudos: 3





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-  
> so if you know me irl kill me pls  
> this is from a fucked up rp I did  
> With permission from rp partner  
> Enjoy and read the tags and remember the tws!

It was a night at the club. Tino Väinämöinen was dancing for people and earning money while doing so.

Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away, Mathias Kohler was walking to the club. He just had a violent breakup with his boyfriend, Lukas Bondevik. Or ex-boyfriend he should say. He sighed and entered the club. His eyes caught one particular dancer, just like across the room someone else's eyes were staring at the same dancer.

Tino had also had a breakup with his boyfriend, Berwald Oxenstierna, a possessive man who called Tino his wife and kept him at home and treated him like one. Before that, Tino had Ivan Braginsky, a man who could be described as simply horny. He loved Tino's body and stated so many times. However he may have loved it a little too much. Tino had left him for Berwald.

Mathias entered the club and sat down. He thought of what to do. Should he request a dance from the dancer's eye he just caught? Or...? He decided, _Ah fuck it_ , and bought a dance from Tino.

Tino came over staring at the man. He looked rich and financially stable, something Tino strived to be. However, he put on a smile and began dancing for the man, noticing how his eyes followed his hips. Ha classic. 

Mathias stared at his curvy hips a million thoughts running through his mind. Most of them included this gorgeous dancer, in a bed naked with Mathias next to him. That was for horny people though. Mathias shook his head and sighed. He continued staring at Tino's hips. He was mesmerized by them.

Tino began shaking his hips more noticing the man's attention on them. However it didn't hurt to strike up convo, so he said, "Hey...."

Mathias's head snapped up his eyes urgent. However when he realized it was just Tino he sighed softly and smiled. "Hey."

"What's your name?"

"Mathias Kohler. Yours?"  
  


"Tino Väinämöinen."

_What a long ass last name_ , Mathias thought but smiled softly.

Meanwhile in a corner, the man who was watching them glared at Mathias in disapproval. How dare he....

"So... you from around here?" Tino asked to a more lustful Mathias.

"No, I'm from far away," Mathias said too entranced with tino's hips to actually look him in the eye.

"Same," Tino said shaking his hips even more.

At this point Mathias was about to die. How could one be so curvy and thicc? No bodyshaming though he loved Lukas and his body. He loved Lukas to a whim, loved his body, his tsundere (or was it kuudere? he couldn't tell) personality, his creativity... it reminded him of the days before Lukas became a crazy lunatic who threatened him every other day. God he missed old Lukas. What had happened? He always wondered.He sighed and pushed Lukas away. No thoughts of him today. Focus on the sexy dancer in front of you.

Tino kept dancing praying that maybe this client would take him home today. He needed to blow steam off. He needed to get rid of Berwald for a moment. His touch, his taste, everything... He gasped quietly when Mathias grabbed his hips. 

Mathias grabbed his hips sighing softly. He needed this. Maybe he'll actually take this dancer home, fuck him and blow off steam. He needed it. Definitely. 

Tino quietly turned around smirking a bit when he said, "How about we finish this somewhere else..."

Mathias nodded and got up. "When can go to my home.'

Tino nodded, and said, "Lemme grab my coat." He grabbed it quickly mind racing. Please let this be a good decision, he thought to whoever was watching.

Mathias grabbed his hand, and lead him into the dark of the night.


	2. A sexy dancer with a sexy diplomat equals fricking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They frickity frack.  
> Smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me

Mathias lead Tino to his home, mind bustling. Was this a good idea? What if it wasn't? He sighed and left the thoughts out of his mind. He kept walking until he got there.

Tino's eye grew in shock at how big the house was. Way bigger than his apartment. As he walked in he looked around curiously. Everything looked expensive and breakable. He made sure to keep his hands to himself.

Mathias smiled at Tino's amazement and lead him to his bedroom. There he locked the door and looked at Tino. Tino blushed and took his coat off. He laid it on the bed next to Mathias and stood there quietly for a bit. Mathias made the first move going to kiss Tino. Tino groaned and wrapped his arms around the Dane.

**Smut warning from this point on**

Mathias's hand roamed the smaller man's body groaning as he did so. Tino groaned softly and broke the kiss. Mathias looked around for lube. Tino undressed while he did so. Mathias nearly passed out at the sight of Tino's body. It was sexy. Sexy enough for Mathias to immediately get hard. Tino noticed and blushed. He wasn't used to such attention. Mathias than undressed himself carelessly throwing his expensive clothes on the floor.

Mathias bent down, sighed and lubed up his fingers. He carefully inserted one inside Tino who moaned softly and gripped Mathias's shoulders. Mathias groaned and thrusted the finger, enjoying the tightness and heat of the hole. Tino grabbed Mathias's shoulders gripping them as tightly as he could. He moaned louder this time. Mathias added another finger, scissoring the small Fin, groaning as he did so. He continued doing this for a while.

A needy Tino moaned louder with each thrust or stretching of the fingers. when Mathias was done, he carefully lined himself up with Tino's hole. "R-ready?" Tino nodded quickly. Mathias inserted himself inside groaning. Tino nearly screamed out in pain and pleasure. He bit his lip. "Y-you okay?" Tino put up a single finger telling him to wait. After a bit, he breathed in deeply and gestured for him to continue. 

Mathias groaned and thrusted slowly at first. Tino moaned out with each thrust, each burst of pleasure."M-mathias-!" He dug his fingers into Mathias's shoulder. He left many marks. Mathias grunted and began thrusting faster and at new angles. Tino was a bit different from Lukas, who let Mathias be as rough as he wanted without precautions. He pushed Lukas out his mind again and continued thrusting for Tino and inside of Tino. Lukas wasn't important right now. Tino was.

"Yea~ right there~ harder~" came the lewd marks from Tino. Tino was in heaven. His eyes rolling to the back of his head moaning loudly. It was really that pleasurable. Mathias was already close. He groaned and gave one final thrust before finishing inside Tino. Tino finished seconds later panting.

Exhausted, Mathias put his boxers back on and crawled into bed. Tino followed him and cuddled him. Mathias smiled.

The two fell asleep under the soft glow of the moon shining through a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me again  
> imma have to um hide hahahhahaha  
> talk to u bitches later.


	3. flashback sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias and Lukas didnt have a good relationship. At the end they didn't. What about the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of abuse, stabbing, and more.

Once upon a time lived a boy named Lukas Bondevik. He enjoyed liquorice, magic, scary stories, dancing and tall muscular man. Than there was Mathias Køhler. He enjoyed axes, being awesome, liquorice, funny movies, and being a jokester. Lukas was a weird mix of kuudere and tsundere, who was hardworking, diligent, and emotionless sometimes while Mathias was... well a self centred brat who couldn't contain himself. Something always went wrong when he was involved. 

Two opposites attract they say. It all happened with Lukas, who happened to be the assistant of the day. He came in the office, a bit nervous at first. He had handed Mathias the papers and Mathias smiled and complimented his body. Lukas tried not to blush. It somehow ended with papers flying (along with clothes), and Mathias inside of Lukas. So that was completely different from what Mathias (and Lukas, for that matter) imagined. Afterwards Mathias tried to apologise with gifts and candy and even an offer of dinner. None of it worked. Until Lukas finally took him up for his offer of dinner. That night ended like any other, except Lukas ended up on the bed, the burn of Mathias still lingering as he sat naked in his own bed, said man sleeping next to him, thoughts running through his mind.

This was all well and good but they couldn't fuck around for too long. Everytime they were alone, it ended with both parties naked in whoever's home (usually Mathias's), and left Lukas with an existential crisis. Lukas couldn't do this. Either they make it official or Mathias got no ass. It was either or. Mathias chose the one less chosen. He promise to stay committed to Lukas. A promise that would be left unanswered perhaps? No, Mathias made sure of it. He loved Lukas enough for that? Surprising. Lukas didn't expect this. He didn't expect Mathias to randomly move in. He didn't expect the "I love you"s after sex, the passionate, good paced, lovemaking (way different from the rough lovemaking). Lukas just wasn't expecting anything like that.

Maybe that's why he turned out the way he did. Maybe thats why he did the things he did. Maybe that's where the screams, the hateful speech, the pure hatred came from. Underneath the emotionless mask Lukas put up, there were two sides. A sweet loving Lukas, the one Mathias saw at first, and the hateful, pure evil, Lukas, who Mathias saw more of as time went by. The yelling, the punches, the hits, the speech everything. The insults hurt more than any punch Lukas could throw. 

Emil, Lukas's brother, was witness. He heard the fights, the screaming, the physical part, and even worse, the leaving. Mathias left after having enough. Sadly, he came back unable to resist. This is why the night Mathias Kohler came back, Emil watched with blank eyes as he hugged Lukas apologizing for things he didn't do, would actually never do, and hadn't done. Later that night, he heard the more passionate lovemaking the two did that night more diligent than ever. The next morning, the two got into another fight, which left Mathias with an imprint on his face and Lukas throwing his clothes out the window. Emil helped Mathias pick up his clothes with blank eyes as usual. LAter that night anotherfight. 

Emil left to be with Leon this day. He was sick. Sick and tired of the fighting and the making up and the fighting again. A repeated cycle. IT was annoying as hell. Nobody deserved to go through this. When he came back, a week later, he found Mathias in the living room blank eyes and a patched up bandage on his stomach. Emil never asked what happened and ignored it when later on Lukas came back with a knife and washed it in the kitchen. He wasn't stupid. He could infer.

Emil stopped asking questions, stopped trying to break up fighting. He was just there. Just a void who watched fights with blank eyes and expressions. He left with Leon most days unable to take it. He always sighed and shook his head. 

Lukas and Mathias continued fighting, most ended with Mathias sustaining a sort of injury, his mentality broken, and an angry Lukas, who never apologised and never seemed to want to. It was never like that before. What happened to the sweet Lukas who loved him and was just a bit tsundere (or kuudere Mathias assumed it was both)? Something must've snapped in him.

In the blissful silence between fights Lukas and Mathias were practically both on opposite sides of the void. Mathias who was sometimes unable to mentally comprehend what happened to Lukas, and Lukas who couldn't do anything except look out the window a blank expression. Of course, night was for lovemaking and Mathias knew that. No matter wha type of fight they ended up getting into, Mathias had a duty. To go inside Lukas every night, thrust a bit, finish and sleep. A routine perhaps? Maybe. Lukas stayed up later than him doing God knows what.

The day Mathias cheated on Lukas was one of the worst days of both of their lives. The extreme guilt Mathias felt and the pure unfiltered hatred Lukas felt. He stabbed Mathias that night, thrust that knife deeply inside of Mathias and screamed at him. Unlikely last time, Emil was here and Mathias was in morepain than ever.He spent three days in the hospital, with no visits from Lukas. When he got home all he got was a blank stare.

That night Lukas broke up with Mathias. It was quite expected. Mathias didn't cry, didn't falter, instead quietly gathered his things, wished Emil and Leon goodbye and went back home. Where he belonged. He slept alone that night, for the first time in a while. 

Lukas didn't hate Mathias, no. It was more like.... it was hard to explain. It wasnt hatred, but it wasn't love. If Mathias didn't screw up so often this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't get hurt, Lukas wouldn't scream and make him cry none of that. It would be love plain and simple. It didn't matter anyway.. Mathias was gone and in a way, so was part of Lukas's soul.

Now that Tino was here how would he affect Mathias? Who knew. Lukas shouldn't find out about it or.... well it wouldn't be pretty. Lukas could get violent pretty fast. Evidence of this was all over Mathias's body. Hopefully he wouldn't find out...

...right?


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey gays and gals im back take this
> 
> TW: mentions o f abuse

Mathias woke up the next morning feeling strange. Like something had happened at night. It didn't matter he was awake now. Tino was still sleep beside him which for some reason made Mathias smile softly. Even in his sleep the dancer was cute. Mathias gave him a quick kiss. Than he got up and went downstairs, humming very softly as he did so. He headed to the kitchen and began making food.

The thought of him cooking bought up a surpressed memory with Lukas of course. They had a rough night of hate sex when in the morning an angry Lukas had demanded what Mathias was doing. It was simply weird and a drama starter as usual

_"Mathias what the hell are you doing?"_

and Mathias was sick of it but didn't retort back

_"I'm cooking love."_

because that would be dangerous.

_"Give me that-"_

It of course ended the way most fights between the two "lovers" (if that's what you really wanted to call the two when it was more of "haters" who simply fucked every night and fought every morning) ended. And of course

_"Lukas what are you doing-? Lukas stop-!"_

he ended up on the floor, burnt from what Lukas had done crying a bit

_"Why are you crying? you're a man you fucking pussy."_

but stopped after a bit unable to take Lukas's insult simply sitting there 

_"You deserve this you're such an asshole God I fucking hate you-"_

his body feeling as broken as his mind. Screaming and crying did nothing really but edge Lukas on more, encouraging the Norwegian to give more insults, more blows to Mathias's mental state of being.

_"Lukas stop please-"_

It was never a stable relationship anyway. It started out from a simple one night stand and blossomed into...whatever the hell they had. it wasn't love at all. Whatever the hell it was it sure made Mathias feel bad-

_"And what if I don't- whatcha going to do- bitch-"_

Mathias shook his head trying to get the thoughts away. Was it going to be this way forever? Was this how it was going to be? Fucking random people and thinking of Lukas? There's no way

_"LUKAS-!"_

this is how the rest of his life is going to go. he needs to get over this. Therapy perhaps? Maybe. Meanwhile upstairs Tino woke up a bit confused. Than all the thoughts came back. Tino blushed slightly but smiled at the smell of bacon and went downstairs to see Mathias in the kitchen making food.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yep."

The awkward convo ended there thankfully. Tino was already embarrassed for some reason. He sighed quietly. He sat down in one of the chairs, looking around. The kitchen itself was around half the size of Tino's apartment. God what did this man do for a living? Mathias didn't seem to even care about how expensive the kitchen itself was going around lazily and slowly.

Mathias finished making food and gave it to Tino. Tino smiled and thanked him before beginning to eat slowly. Mathias did the same. He enjoyed savouring the food more than anything. Until his phone dinged with texts from someone. Mathias looked at it expecting it to be his brother or maybe even Emil. He choked on his food when he saw who it was.

**Lukas <3**

**> >hey**

**> >I need a good fuck**

**> > Can you come?**

Mathias looked down blushing. Is this all Lukas wanted? After two weeks of silence? Man that was tough. What should he have expected from Lukas? Nothing good anyway. Mathias sighed and texted back:

**> >sure**

**> >be there soon**

"Yo Tino-" Mathias started. Tino finished his sentence for him however, saying, "I have to go soon." Mathias's eyes widened. "Oh same. Uh- how soon?" "About an hour or so. What about you?" "Uh soon. Maybe in a few minutes even." "Oh."

Mathias finished eating and got up. He went to get dressed his mind racing. Thoughts about Tino, Lukas, and more went through his mind. God what was he thinking? He was such a dumbass to leave Lukas.

Mathias got dressed quickly and went downstairs. "Uh- I'll be gone. Is someone picking you up?" "Yea I'm fine." "Uh stay safe. See you soon?" "Yea, thanks." Mathias walked out the door wondering why their convos were so awkward.

Mathias left out the door praying that Lukas was patient enough to wait while inside, a man was questioning his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah first chapter done. Next chapter should either come tonight or tomorrow. Until than ily all. Bye uwu.


End file.
